Ozxqzxvw, the Jester or Justice Ch 1
by TheCartoonist127
Summary: On Walter Chuck "Tex" Avery's 15th birthday party, he gains the powers of a powerful entity, granting him manipulation of space, time, and reality. Join Tex on his journey through U.A. as he becomes the wackiest, zaniest, and looniest hero the world has ever seen! (OC)(Follows timeline)(Character is naturally OP, but uses it for comical purposes only)(Musical numbers)


**AN: Hello, random person reading this. My Hero Academia has grown in popularity quite quickly, already having a fourth season being produced. While I don't watch anime often, I do occasionally find a very well written and produced one. I also found some really well written fanfictions as well, along with some crossovers. Now, before we get started with the summary, my writing will not be the best. It's not I can't speak or write English well, its that I'm a lot more of a artist than a writer. But I will try my best to write something entertaining and long. This will mainly focus on the OC, but I don't want to make him like an anime character. I feel like I see that everywhere. Anyway, enough of me rambling on. Here's the summary and a brief overview of my OC's powers and personality.**

* * *

 **Summary:**

 **On Walter Chuck "Tex" Avery's 15th birthday party, he wakes up to find himself in a infinite space of infinite looking colors and shapes. However after having a conversation with the ruler of the space, known as Ozxqzxvw (pronounced Oz-ix-quiz-ix-view), he takes an extreme liking to the boy and grants him the power of the entity itself. When he returns, he has changed psychically, quite dramatically at that. After he experiments with his newfound powers and learns just how powerful they are, he applies for U.A., the most prestigious school in Japan to become a hero. Follow Tex as he becomes one of the most wacky, zaniest, and unbelievably odd heroes the world has ever seen.**

 **Powers and Personality:**

 **Abilities: Can manipulate time, space, and reality to great lengths, usually around the size of a small country. Can manipulate matter, which includes fictional characters and reality itself. Is indestructible, though uses comedic approaches to show it. Breaks the fourth wall.**

 **Weakness: Comedically annoying people or flat personality types. Also certain chemicals can have certain effects on him. Also pleasurably things can make him lose focus on his current tasks, along with his strong emotions. Magical spells and enchantments. Using specific rituals can also trap him inside of objects.**

 **Personality: Playful, sometimes sarcastic, witty, and extremely intelligent. He despises bullies and people with large amounts of pride. While prideful himself, he can be very humble if its needed. He also believes that politics are a waste of time. His personal philosophy is that "If you don't have a good sense of humor, you're better off dead!"**

 **Likes: American Food, American film, American cartoon classics, American and Belgium comics, few mangas, swing, jazz and blues music, Cuban cigars, alcohol, cards, junk food, flirting with good looking women and dancing.**

 **Hates: Bullies, jerks, villains, people who are too serious, people who don't keep their promises, whiny protest songs form the 60's, boring people, and vegans/vegetarians.**

 **AN: Sorry for the long rundown. Now, behold! The fanfic I don't think will do so well! P.S., Tex will be shipped with Mina Ashido. Why? I think it's a good fit. But it'll be after the Sports Festival. I'm also making Tex friends with Tsuyu, Tokoyami, Ojiro, and Shoji and replace Tex with Toru.**

 **"** Talking"

" _Thinking"_

 ** _Ozxqzxvw's talking_**

 **ALL MIGHT/** Toshinori

Tex whenever he uses an accent or imitation

 **(Additional Information)**

* * *

The sun shined trough the trees of an ordinary Musutafa suburban home and entered through the window of a teenage boy's bedroom. The bedroom took up most of the attic, yet cluttered most of it. It took up most of his room, which consigned of a bed, a poker table, closet, a full-sized mirror, beanie bags, a shelves filled with collectibles, toys and movies, a flatscreen TV, an animator's desk, a desk for school work, and a desk that contained his laptop, Wacom Cintiq tablet, and his art supplies. The boy in question was what one might call normal, yet something about him stood out. No one knew what He was tall, at least 6 ft and 2 inches, and skinny. He was Caucasian, with heritage that traced back to Greece, Native Americans, and the Scotch-Irish. He also grew wavy brown hair, a small goatee that was reddish brown, and had hazel eyes.

To which he opened when he sat up in an instant smiled as he smelled what could only be described as heavenly.

Bacon.

Faster than the Flash, he bolted out of his room, down the stairs, and sat at the dining room table with a fork and a knife, ready to his bidding.

"Slow down there, tiger," came his mother's voice. His mother, who was 57 years old, was one of the best mothers a teenage boy could have. Her name wasShe was strict, yet also knew when to let him have fun. Not to mention she was a great cook, mainly because she was Greek, and made the best meals in the world, according to him, at least.

"What can I say Mom? It's bacon!" Tex said with enthusiasm.

"He's got a point their, hon," his dad said. His dad was a detective, currently in uniform, that was 65 years old. He was bald with a whitish blonde blabo **(look up in Wikipedia)** and had large glasses, yet despite him being 65, he looked like he was 50. Tex's father had the Native American and He was reading the newspaper of this morning as he occasionally sipped his coffee.

"I know that. It's just that I don't want him getting hurt, especially on his birthday," his mom replied. While she was a bit more cautious than her husband, she always had a sixth sense for danger.

"Oh, yeah! That reminds me, what do yo wanna do for your birthday, bud?"

Tex took his time to chew and swallow, as he tapped his finger against his chin. _"What do I want to do today?"_ He thought about for a couple of seconds before deciding on a place he enjoyed a couple times in the past. "How about that steakhouse we go to occasionally?"

"That sounds great, Tex. My shift at the police station ends at 4. I'll be home around 5, depending on traffic."

"I'll be home from school around 3:30," Tex responded. He checked the clock in their kitchen as it read 7:50. "I should probably get changed. I've got to get to school soon." He put his plate and fork in the sink as he went into his room to change into his school uniform. Truth be told, he never liked school uniforms, but it wan't as if he would start a campaign against them. He would leave that to the students who actually cared. He got his backpack and brushed his teeth after he got changed, and headed out of the house as he said his goodbye to his parents.

* * *

"Since you're all third years, its time for you to think seriously about your future," the middle school teacher addressed his students rather sternly. However, that demeanor changed when he smiled and threw up the papers into the air. "But you're all pretty much planning to go into the hero course, right?!" He exclaimed this last part as the students began to show off their quirks.

"YEAH!" they all cried in unison. Well, except three.

"Oi, don't put me in the same group. I'm not gonna be put into the same group with the rest of theses goddamn extras!" Of course, this was Bakugou. The only thing you need to known about him is his temper, hatred for Izuku, and his explosion quirk.

"That was uncalled for, Katsuki!"

"Yeah, man!"

"Ah, shut it, ya freakin' extras!"

The teacher said something that everyone was pretty shocked about. "If I remember correctly, you applied for U.A. right, Bakugou?" Kachaan couldn't help but smirk at their priceless reactions.

"U.A?!"

"That's the national school!"

"I'm the only one who's getting in U.A., since I aced the mock test. I'll beat All Might and become the number 1 hero!" Bakugou declared.

"Midoriya also applied too U.A., right?" The teacher asked. The classroom held its breath in silence. No one dared make a sound as Bakugou slammed his fist in Izuku's desk, created an explosion that sent Izuku against the back wall.

"WHAT?! What the hell are you thinking Deku?! You're fucking Quirkless! Only a goddamn idiot like you would try something like that!" roared Bakugou, as he walked towards Izuku menacingly.

"I-It's not like that K-Kachaan! I-I'm not trying to compete with you or a-anything! I just-!"

"You just what?"

"My God, do you ever stop tormenting him?"

Bakugou and Midoriya stopped and turned to look over at Tex. He was writing in one of his many notebooks about a storyline he was trying to make sound relatable. He was now at the moment looking at the two frenemies. "Don't you have anything better to?" Tex continued. Bakugo stared at the tall boy before smirking.

"Now that I think about it to, you're Quirkless too, aren't you, extra?" Tex raised an eyebrow from his already neutral expression.

"And?….. You're point being?…..".

Bakugou had not been expecting this as the kid's answer as his expression turned to one of a mix of anger and confusion. "My Point?! You're fucking Quirkless! Quirkless equals useless!"

Tex just smirked at his comment.

"Really? People who build the Pyramids, Statue of Liberty, Eiffel Tower, Taj Mahal, hell, entire civilizations were built by people who were Quirkless. If anything, I'm proud to be Quirkless. Wanna know why? Because I'm not normal. Because if everyone has a Quirk, than no one does."

"…."

"…."

If anything, Bakugou was pissed. "WHY YOU-!"

RIIIIIINNNNNGGGGG!

As if to stop anything from getting out of control, the bell rang. Bakugou glared at Tex before heading back to his desk. The other students had already began to file out of the classroom to escape the tension. Tex had already begun to put away his stuff as he walked towards Izuku. He held out a hand to help him up, which Izuku graciously accept. Tex gave a small nod as he headed out towards the door. "He's right about one thing, though." Izuku turned back to Tex, who returned the same motion, while Bakugou glanced slightly at them. "You are a idiot." This got Kachaan's attention. Izuku was shocked.

"W-Why?" he asked.

"For trying to stay friends with him. And letting that Quirkless bullshit get to you," was Tex's response, pointing to Bakugou. Izuku looked down as he felt shame flow through him. "But if you wanna be a hero, knock yourself out." The shame that Izuku had felt was almost immediately gone as he jerked his head back up to Tex, only to find him gone. He felt a small flicker of hope. Until he realized he was with Kachaan and his goons. Alone.

 _"Uh-oh."_

* * *

Tex hummed to himself Minnie the Moocher **_(Jazz song by Cab Calloway, recorded in 1931)_** as he began his walk home. It usually took him about thirty minutes to walk home. As he was humming he began to think about what Bakugo had said.

 _"You're fucking Quirkless! Quirkless equals useless!"_

This never seemed to affect him though. Ever since Quirks started popping over the world, left and right, nearly 80% of the population had some sort of Quirk. That 20% was seen as the leftovers, the lower class, the black sheep. This was what the Avery family took pride in. Never once in their entire family had any of his relatives had a Quirk. The doctors had never figured out why, but the Avery's didn't care. They liked being the leftovers, the lower class, the black sheep. It made them feel special. No matter how many times someone had ridiculed them, the brushed it off their shoulders like dry leaf. Heck, it seemed they were the only ones in the world who took pride in being quirkless. Tex's thoughts drifted to his parents. His dad was a detective with the Musutafa police department. He had moved to Japan after a job offer from an officer named Naomasa Tsukauchi, who he had worked with on a joint case with NYPD. Tex didn't know much about the case, only that it resulted with Tsukauchi's respect towards his father.

Not to mention a better pay.

Tex occasionally missed New York, but he had held video conversations with some of his former art friends back home. Not to mention it was where his mother had grown up. According to some of his uncles on his mom's side, she was a tough woman. When she was young, she used to dance the nights away in disco and line dancing clubs around Brooklyn. That was where she had met dad. He always chuckled at the stories his father and mother had told him about their life. He sometimes wondered what kind of stories he would tell his children, if he had them. Tex's thoughts were interrupted when he realized he was home. He unlocked the door to his house as he headed upstairs to change for tonight's dinner. As he opened the trap door that lead to the attic, the first thing he noticed was a large, red, wooden box. Tex blinked a couple of times to make sure he wasn't imagining things. As he walked over to open it, after shutting the trap door, he noticed it seem to shake a little bit as he got closer. He hesitated as he attempted to open it. And what he found inside of it shocked him.

Nothing. There was nothing inside of it.

Tex shook his head in confusion. He blinked as he did this and looked back into the box. Suddenly he felt like something grabbed his face and pulled him into the box. As he fell into it, the lid slammed shut and Tex was surrounded by darkness. As he tried to lift the lid open again, he was blinded by a flash of bright white light. His eyes adjusted to the light, only for him to yell in shock.

"YAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

He was no longer in his room or in the big red box. In fact, he wasn't even sitting anymore. He seemed to be floating around. His surrounding consisted of abstract and pattern-filled shapes and backgrounds, with everyday objects slowly floating around, acting like they hadn't a thing to do **_(Think of Disney's Alice in Wonderland when Alice falls down the rabbit hole)_**. All of these aspects seemed endless and Tex couldn't even begin to understand just what the hell was going on.

"Where the hell am I?" Tex said in short rapid breaths.

 ** _"My dimension,"_** came a commanding, booming voice. Tex was snapped out of his thoughts as he frantically whipped his head around to see where the voice had come from.

"Who said that?! Where are you?!" he exclaimed in a panicked tone. A disembodied voice that seemed to be in his head was never a good thing. He had learned that form Will Ferrell's movie _Stranger than Fiction,_ **_(Great movie)_**.

 ** _"I am God,"_** the voice replied.

"R-Really?" Tex answered nervously. He really did not want to get smote today.

 ** _"Hah! Kidding!"_** Tex blinked after registering that response. He looked up to where he thought the voice came from. What shocked him was that there were two large disembodied cartoon eyes and large mouth that was currently laughing his… face, Tex guessed, off. **_"Oh my God, you should have seen his face! HA HA HA HA HA HA! Oh, I haven't had a laugh that good since Abbot and Costello's 'Who's on First' routine."_** The giant face-thing looked back down at Tex. **_"Anyway, howdy. What's your name, kid?"_**

"Uh, i-it's Walter Chuck Avery, Mr. Disembodied Cartoon Face, sir. But everyone just calls me Tex."

 ** _"Tex, uh? I LIKE it!"_** He said with enthusiasm. **_"Listen kid, I haven't been on Earth in a while. So what's been happening these past couple of years?"_**

"Do you want the short or the long version?" Tex offered now floating in a sitting position.

 ** _"You can do the long version. The author of the this fanfic's gonna do a time skip anyway."_** Tex looked at him in confusion. He shook his head as he began telling the the history of Earth.

"Well, it started with the appearance of Quirks…"

* * *

"-and that's pretty much it," Tex finished.

 ** _"Yeesh, I have been gone awhile. So almost everyone on Earth some type of power?"_**

"Yep. I'm one of the few who don't have powers. Not that it upsets me," Tex replied. "So what about you? I'm obviously in some sort of alternate dimension and you're some sort of entity, right?"

 ** _"How'd you figure that out?"_** Asked the entity.

"Comic books."

 ** _"Can't argue with that."_** The large cartoon face cleared his throat. **_"Anyway, my name is Ozxqzxvw's."_** As he spelled his name, a large neon sign showed the exact spelling of his name. **_"I am the son of Order and Chaos. An entity made of pure cosmic magic and energy. I can manipulate all abstract and material things, including time, space, and reality."_** As Ozxqzxvw was talking, the surrounding backgrounds began to change into an image of space with stars and all sorts of cosmic phenomenons. Then two large cartoon gloves popped into existence as they began to move like a fortune teller on her crystal ball. **_"This is my realm which is essentially my essence."_** The scene had changed back to what it looked like before. He turned back to Tex who had a look of awe and amazement. He let out a small whistle to show how blown away he was. Tex then remembered something Ozxqzxvw said.

"Wait, you said you were the son of Order and Chaos. I thought they were opposite forces."

 ** _"Well, imagine if they were a married old couple."_**

"Oh, that makes sense. Anyway, I'm still confused as to why or how I got here."

 ** _"Well, that big red box you came through was something I had created ages ago. It appears only when someone truly unique in personality has had their 15th birthday."_**

"That's oddly specific."

 ** _Hey, who's telling the story, me or you?"_**

"Alright, alright, go on. Yeesh."

 ** _"Ahem, thank you. Now as I was saying. It seems as though you have a unique personality. That's why you found the big red box in your room. That also means I can trust you to have my power."_**

Tex was shocked at that last sentence. _"Trust me with his powers?"_ Tex wasn't sure why, but he didn't really think he needed power or anything. "Look, it's a nice offer, but I'm not really looking for any power or anything."

Ozxqzxvw stared at him for what seemed like years. He suddenly burst out laughing. **_"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! HE HE HE HE HE HE HE HE HE! OH MY GOD! YOU JUST KEEP GETTING FUNNIER AND FUNNIER! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! OHHHHhhhhhhh….,"_** he finished with half-closed eyes and a happy smile. **_"Well, here we go."_**

"WaitWaitWaitWaitWaitWaitWait!" Tex pleaded desperately. Suddenly, a tongue came out of Ozxqzxvw's mouth and wrapped around him, effectively pulling him in. As being swished around, Tex felt unimaginable power roaring through him. To him, it felt like billions and billions of volts of electricity coursing though his body. Suddenly bright flashing colored lights filled his vision and swirling patterns enveloped the background. His body soon began feeling like it was being pulled apart, stretched, squashed, flatten, expanded, and all kinds of other actions, when a bright white light completely covered everything. And then blackness.

* * *

 _"Oww, my head. What happened?"_ Tex slowly rubbed his head as he opened his eyes to see he was still surrounded by blackness. He heard a creak, as light slowly seeped through the visible cracks. Then there was a major crash and light flooded into the his room. He still had a headache as looked at a clock above his poker table. It read 3:35. _"No time had passed? Huh. That's weird. I could have sworn that-"_ His thoughts had stopped when he had lowered his hand. At least, what used to be his hand. It was now a orange cartoon glove. Panic filling him, he ran over to his mirror to see what else what had happened.

"…."

"…."

And he then proceeded to scream like someone had chopped off all of his limbs.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

Tex took a deep breath as he looked back at his reflection. To say he changed was an understatement. Completely transformed would be a better choice of words.

 **(The position of Tex's clothes are in first person. This is not his POV).** His skin was now pure white. His nose was replaced with a rabbit-like snout with whiskers, but no buck teeth. His ears were stretched and pointed like an foxes. His eyes were large oval cartoon eyes, with irises that were now orange. His hair was divided into three different parts, each looking like a jesters hat, with him being bald between the three parts and the back. The top part of his hair was purple, the left side was green, and his right side was yellow. He had managed to keep his goatee, but it was now black and scruffy. His clothes had also been vastly stylized. He had a checkerboard bowtie that was black and white. He wore the coat part of a tailored pinstripe suit that had a single tailcoat that curled. The coat of the suit was purple with thin black strips, with the left sleeve green with thin blue stripes and the right side yellow with thin red stripes. He wore two cartoon gloves, with both of them being orange. He did not wear a dress shirt, so his chest and belly were exposed, which seemed to have been reduced to a bean shaped body. His pants were baggy overalls, which were divided the same as the sleeves on the coat. He also wore traditional spats.

"Why the hell do I look like a reject from Ringling Bros. Circus?" He was not too happy at his transformation.

 ** _"You've become the physical form of my realm, kid,"_** came Ozxqzxvw voice. Tex turned his head up to see the eyes and mouth of Ozxqzxvw in the upper right corner of his mirror.

"But why do I look like this?" Tex restated.

 ** _"It must have been something from your memory that allowed you to look like this,"_** Ozxqzxvw suggested. Tex frowned trying to search his memories for something that allowed him to look like this. Then he remembered seeing a Mardie Gras parade on TV. On particular float caught his attention, which was the jester float. While the float itself was very simplistic, the jesters and clowns on the float were anything but. Some of them were more humanoid, while some had rabbit and fox masks.

"I remember seeing a jester and clown float on a Mardie Gras parade that fascinated me," Tex explained.

 ** _"Well, that explains that. So, onto more important things."_**

"And what is that that?" Tex asked with his arms crossed, a frown reappearing on his face.

 ** _"Testing out your powers of course,"_** Ozxqzxvw replied. **_"Duh."_** Tex still kept his face, with the addition of a raised eyebrow.

"And how do we do that?" Tex did not like it when Ozxqzxvw smiled like he knew the answer before Tex could even ask him.

 ** _"I know just the place."_**

* * *

"Really? I have to rescue Bakugou form this shmuck?"

For some reason, Ozxqzxvw, now called Oz, had taken them to where Bakugou seemed to be in a hostage situation with some kind of sludge villain. Tex hated the kid, that was no secret. But, still, Bakugou had never gone after him, mainly because he seemed to make himself a promise to mainly ridicule Izuku. It was also the first time he had used his powers. Having been greatly influenced by American cartoons and film, he decided to try an old gag to transport them to their current spot, where the character would reach up to above the screen and pull down the scenery, and the character would be there immediately.

 ** _"Yep,"_** was Oz's response.

"Why, exactly?" Oz looked at him with a 'really?' look.

 ** _"Like I said before, to test out your powers. Remember, you can do anything in the most imaginative way possible. And, I repeat once again, this includes time, space, and reality itself."_** Tex looked away from Oz and back down to the current crisis happening in the alleyway. Tex searched his brain through all of the ways to rescue Bakugou. He had an inkling of what to do, when he saw Izuku attack the sludge villain.

"I got it."

* * *

Izuku's guilt was welling up inside of him. He had caused this. He had caused All Might to loose the bottles that had the sludge villain was contained in. He had let this happened. It was all his fault. All his fault. _"I'm sorry, Kachaan. I'm so sorry,"_ he thought as tears began to well up in his eyes. The alleyway on fire and up in smoke. The pro heroes were doing nothing, because they didn't have the power to take down the villain. The crowd was taking pictures and the reporters had their crewmen recording the incident. And at the end of the crowd, watching from a corner was All Might in his skinny form.

 _"Dammit! I already passed my time limit! But I can't just stand here like a coward! Come on, Toshinori! You're the Symbol of Peace! Get going!"_ As he was about to transform, a flash of black, yellow, and green rushed towards the villain. All Might's eyes widened in shock as he witnessed young Midoryia show his first act of heroism. _"This kid!"_

"Let go of Kachaan!" Izuku had thrown his backpack at the villain's eye, which gave him the opportunity to try and pull Bakugou out of his captor's slimy grasp. _"Almost there!"_

"What the fuck are you doing, you Quirkless bastard?!"

"Sorry, Kachaan." Izuku met Bakugou's eyes as his filled up with tears. "I-It looked like you need saving!"

Suddenly, he felt a tug on his shirt and was pulled up, along with Bakugo, successfully freeing him, to one of the many balconies in the alleyway. It was there where they came face to face with Tex's new form. He spouted a large gray beard and was dressed in a large yellow raincoat and hat, blue rubber trousers, and green rubber boots. In his hand he had a fishing pole, whose hook had caught on Izuku's school uniform.

"Oi, yer ain't no fish. What are ya?" He said in a thick Scottish accent. Izuku was confused. Why did he recognize this stranger? He didn't know anyone with white skin.

"T- Tex?!" Bakugou looked at his savior in confusion as the realization struck him, his face mixed with anger and disbelief.

"That other Quirkless kid?! What the hell?!" When Bakugou had finished this, the costume Tex had worn, was gone with sparks of orange and his original clothing had returned. He looked at Bakugou with a scowl.

"Well, it's _always_ good to know that you're still the massive blowhard bomb head you've always been," he said sarcastically, earning an angry expression form Bakugou. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a Blob audition reject to deal with." He tossed the two boys back into the crowd, in which Death Arms caught Bakugou and Kamui Woods caught Izuku. They were set down to find that Tex was now in front of them in a police officer's uniforms, a toothpick in his mouth, with sunglasses making his expression neutral.

"You!" The sludge villain looked at Tex, fury burning the villains eyes. "You made me loose my puppet! Now I guess I'll just have to get him back!" He yelled with a menacing grin as he lunged for Tex. When the villain was close enough, Tex took out a whistle and blew it and proceeded to yell, "FREEZE!" What came as a shock to everyone was that the sludge villain was encased in a thick layer of ice frozen midair. Tex walked over to him and seemed to be writing him a ticket.

"Alright, bub. You've got fines fa reckless endangerment, physical harm, and no possession of a villain costume or name," he said in a Brooklyn accent, while slapping the tickets onto the frozen villain. He then stepped back up as a giant freezer from nowhere landed on the sludge villain. Tex's outfit had now changed to from sparks of orange into backwards cap and a dark blue mechanics outfit. "Hey Mac, this freezer marked 'Sludge Villain', where do ya want it, kitchen or basement?" he said in a thick, raspy, Boston accent, leaning against the freezer.

Kamui Woods was the first to speak after coming out of his shock. "Who are you?" Tex glanced at the wood cladded hero, before changing back into his original clothing.

"What's it to you?"

"You've defeated that villain and managed to make a freezer appear out of nowhere," replied Death Arms. "I think we have every right to know who you are. Besides, what you did was reckless. You should have let the pro heroes handle it. And-" Death Arms stopped suddenly as Tex began making a blah-blah gesture with his hands and mouth while rolling his eyes.

"Well, its been fun." Tex took out a match as he lit the curled up tailcoat as he put on old-fashioned pilot googles and hat. When the burning tailcoat reached midway, Tex was shot up into the air in an archway, high into the sky, "Adios, suckers! HA HA!" and disappeared into the sky.

All Might, the Pro Heroes, and the onlookers watch in astonishment at the feats the clown-looking man had performed. Kamui Woods was the first to come out the shock as he walked to the freezer. "I think we better get this villain into custody. I don't think we'll be able to catch up to that guy in time."

 **"LEAVE THAT TO ME, KAMUI,"** came the all to familiar voice of All Might, now in his hero form. The reporters and heroes turned to him.

"All Might? When did you get here?" asked Backdraft. The other heroes, Bakugou, and Izuku wondered the some thing.

 **"JUST NOW,"** he lied quickly. **"I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR THE VILLAIN FOR A WHILE AND SAW EXPLOSIONS COMING THIS WAY. ALTHOUGH I SEEM TO BE LATE TO THE PARTY,"**

"I'll say. This weird looking kid managed to take the villain in less than a minute. Whatever his quirk his, its an unusual one. Even for today," Backdraft summarized for All Might.

 **"I SEE. WELL, I MUST GET GOING. I HAVE TO CATCH UP TO HIM. I'M SURE YOU CAN ESCORT THESE YOUNG MEN BACK TO THEIR HOUSE,"** All Might said.

"Yes, sir," replied Death Arms.

 **"GOOD."** With that , All Might propelled into the sky to chase after the strange boy. **_"HE DIDN'T HESITATE TO TAKE ON THE VILLAIN. HIM AND MIDORIYA BOTH HAVE THE MAKINGS OF GREAT HEROES. I KNOW IT."_**

* * *

Tex was still flying through the air in a relaxed sitting position while smoking a large cuban cigar. He let out a cloud of smoke as he heard a loud shout addressed to him.

 **"EXCUSE ME! YOUNG MAN! I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!"**

Tex turned around to see All Might leaping towards him. Tex sighed to himself as he landed down onto the nearest building that All Might was closest to. He decided to humor himself to see what the blonde muscle wanted. He took out his cigar as the Number One hero landed in front of him. "What do you want?"

 **"HOW DID Y-"** Just his luck. Toshinori had emerged from the steam where All Might was perviously. Tex cringed backwards, his expression clearly reflecting his reaction

"Yee-e-e-e-sh! What weight loss program do you use?!" Tex exclaimed as he looked up and down at the skeleton thin Toshinori.

"That's… a long story," Toshinori responded. _"Damn, someone else found out my secret. Luck is really not on my side."_ He recollected his thoughts as he looked at the colorful kid. He was definitely strange to some of the other people he had met or faced.

"I don't really care for the why or how you got like that, if you're wondering."

Toshinori was surprised by this sudden statement. "Thank you, I suppose. What I wanted to ask was how did you do those things? I've never seen a quirk like that."

"Well, first off, it's not a 'quirk' like most people label it. I happened to get transported to a different dimension where some weird entity, who's now in my head, and bonded his dimension with my body. So now I can bend time, space, and reality to my whim."

Toshinori kept a deadpanned face. "You're kidding, right?"

"Nope."

Toshinori blinked a few times before addressing Tex again. He didn't believe him, though. "I would like you to enroll in U.A." _"Not to mention keeping an eye on him."_

Tex choked on the smoke from his cigar. He had a coughing fit before emptying a bucket of water into his mouth. "Really, me? Go into U.A.? Look, I'm flattered, but it's freakin' U.A. It's the most prestigious school in Japan. Alright? I'm not exactly a stickler for the rules or have the best grades. I mean, they're average, but not honor roll quality."

Toshinori chuckled slightly. "I saw how you faced that sludge villain. It takes courage to rescue someone."

"I only did it to test out my powers. I got 'em a couple hours ago."

Toshinori's eyes grew twice their size. "A couple hours ago?!"

"Yep."

Toshinori was starting to get a headache from all of these answers. "Anyway, regarding U.A., you can get in by recommendation. You-"

"Hang on." Toshinori stopped talking as Tex took out a large script that read 'My Hero Academia' on the cover. He flipped trough several pages making a comment every so often.

"Looks like fun."

"Oh, I can't wait to mess with that guy."

"She's cute."

"Oh, that's gotta leave a mark."

"Yeesh, this guy's barber is awful."

Tex slammed the book shut and it disappeared in a puff of light orange smoke. "Alright, I'm in."

Toshinori smiled as he got into his hero form. **"EXCELLENT CHOICE, YOUNG MAN. THAT REMINDS ME, WHAT IS YOUR NAME?"**

"It's Walter Chuck Avery, but everyone calls me 'Tex'."

 **"AN AMERICAN NAME, I SEE! I NOW HAVE TO MEET UP WITH SOMEONE ELSE! GOOD DAY, YOUNG TEX! I'LL SEE YOU ANOTHER TIME!"** And All Might had leapt into the sunset to meet his future successor.

* * *

Tex watched as the number one hero bounded to his next destination. His stomach rumbled rather fiercely. _"Huh, I am hungry. What time is it?"_ He took out a large clock as the hands showed it was 4:55. _"Didn't I have something planned for tonight?"_ Then it hit like a ton of bricks.

 _"MY PARENTS! THEY'RE GONNA KILL ME!"_

And Japan's streets were covered in dust with 'Beep Beep!'s'. **(Roadrunner reference).**

* * *

 **Ten Months Later…**

Tex stood at the gates of U.A. Ten months had passed, though it seemed like an eternity to him. He was wearing a red Hawaiian shirt with yellow tiki masks and flowers, along with beige cargo pants, flip flops, and his signature orange gloves. He was also smoking a large cuban cigar. Some people gave him confusing looks as they trotted to the entrance. Hey, after ten months of getting looks like that, he was used to it. When his parents had first seen him, they were shocked. Not only by his appearance, but by the fact that someone in their family had powers. When he went back to school the next day, people had bombarded him with questions, especially Midoryia. Speaking of the green haired teen, Tex saw him talking with a young girl with chestnut brown hair and a blush on her cheeks. She was wearing a long coat with a scarf. Tex chuckled at Izuku fumbling over himself. That kid never could talk to a girl without freaking out. He walked towards Izuku as the girl headed towards the entrance.

"Quite the charmer, ain'tch ya, D?" smirked Tex as he put his arm around Izuku's shoulder and took out his cigar.

"Huh?! Oh!- uh… I- uh.."

"Oh, relax. Besides you got to worry about that exam thingy, right?" Tex assured him, emphasizing the 'right'.

"Oh, uh, yeah! W-well, good luck, Tex!" And they both headed to take the exam.

* * *

The entrance exam was the easy, according to Tex. He knew Izuku had passed, mainly because the kid was the smartest in the class. Now everyone stood at a huge gate that led to Mock City A. He looked saw the pro hero Present Mic up on the top of the gate. Which was proceed by him yelling "GO! THERE ARE NO COUNTDOWNS IN THESE SITUATIONS! GO!"

"YEEEEE-HAWWW!" A rumbling sound came from Tex position as a herd of cattle came rampaging through the now open gates, with him in a cowboy outfit, swinging a lasso, and riding a horse in the middle. "YA, COWS, YA!" **(Cowboy accent).**

As the other trainees entered the arena after the had dodged the cattle, Tex had made the cows disappeared and was now lassoing the point robots and releasing them into other ones. This continued on for a couple minutes as he spotted a girl with pink skin and hair with yellow horns being pursued by 2 pointers. _"A damsel in distress!"_ he thought. He donned a Superman costume and wig as he speed towards the pink girl, successfully reducing her from the 2 pointers. "Are you alright, young lady?" he asked in Superman's voice. The girl looked at her rescuer with golden irises.

"Yeah, thanks." She frowned slightly as Tex's costume. "Hey, I didn't see you at the written part of the exam. Who are you?"

"Oh. Right. I was the one with the Hawaiian shirt," he said as his clothings changed back into his casual attire in a puff of red smoke.

"Woah! Cool!" Her amazement was short lived as she saw a hoard of three pointers charge at them. "Behind you!" her voice and face showing fear. Tex turned around as the robots charged closer. He yawned slightly, before pulling a mallet five times **(5x)** his own size and smashing the entire group with a quick flick of his wrist.

"That ought ta do it," he said when his mallet disappeared into sparks of pink. "Anyway, I think we only have a minute left, so I got more robots to reduce to scrap metal," he said. He had pulled out a large flamethrower and a metal welding mask. However, he then lifted up his mask to address her. "Hey, I never got your name."

Mina seem to be thinking the same thing towards him. "It's Mina. Mina Ashido. Yours?"

"It's Avery. Walter Chuck Avery," he said in a British accent while changing into a tuxedo. **(James Bond impression).** "But everyone calls me Tex."

"Tex. I like it!" exclaimed Mina. Before Tex could respond, the ground began to shake. Mina lost her balance as Tex caught her. She looked up to see Tex's face looking towards her back, high into the sky. She followed his eye sight to see a colossus robot, bigger than the buildings, now attack the mock city. Tex performed a wild take which caused his eyes to grow twice the size of his head, accompanied by a 'AWOO-GAH' sound effect.

"I think we should run for our lives. Does that sound good?" he quickly asked, squeaking at the last part.

"Yep."

* * *

Izuku panted with massive beads of sweat dripping down his forehead. Both his legs and his right arm were broken and vastly bruised, resulting in them having a nasty blackish-purple color. The girl from earlier had saved him when she slapped him in the face to make him weightless. The only thing on his mind was that he hadn't collected any points to pass the practical exam. Just as he was about to get up, his hopes crumbled like sand.

"TIME'S UP!"

Izuku's eyes widened at this and was paralyzed with shock. _"No, no, no, no, no, NO! It can't be! I haven't gotten any points!"_ He struggled to get up but his bones hurt to much for him to move. _"I failed. I failed All Might, I failed my dream. I messed everything up!"_ Tears began to form in his eyes when he was approached by a small old lady with her grey hair in a bun. She was wearing a doctor's coat and had a large needle for a cane.

"Oh, dear me. You seem to be badly injured. Here, let me fix that," she said sweetly as her lips extended and gave Izuku a large kiss. Almost instantly, Izuku's injuries were healed. Unfortunately for him, he had passed out.

* * *

Tex walked down the halls of UA, in the school uniform, trying to find the classroom, 1-A. After receiving the acceptance letter, (more of a hologram really), saying he had placed fifth in the entrance exam, with 55 villain points and 10 rescue points. His parents had been very proud of him. Which Tex wasn't really looking for, but it made his parents happy, so he went with it. He looked up at a door that was really tall for a school, but then again, with a world full of people with powers, who knows. He went in not knowing what to expect.

"Hey, it's you!" Tex hummed in confusion to see the pink-skinned girl from the entrance exam waving at him. Around her, was a frog-looking girl, a blond boy with a large tail, a crow headed boy and a tall kid with six arms and a face mask. Mina ran up to drag Tex towards her group of classmates. "Guys, this is the guy I was telling you about! Tex, meet Shoji, Tokoyami, Tsuyu, and Ojiro. Guys, meet Tex."

"Hello," said Tokoyami.

"Hey," greeted Ojiro.

"Hi," replied Tsuyu.

"How are you," addressed Shoji.

"Sup," Tex responded to all there greetings. He turned back to Mina, who was giddily smiling. "What exactly were you saying about me?"

"Uh, what else? Your quirk! You made cows appear out of nowhere, you can fly like Superman, and you pulled a giant mallet out of your pocket! What is it exactly?" This caused a few looks from the other students, especially a bi-colored haired boy with a scar on his left side.

"Would you believe that I got my powers a few months ago by a powerful entity who was the son of Order and Chaos who granted me the ability to warp reality, time and space?" To which the group just stared at him with deadpanned expression. "Would you like me to show you?"

Mina donned the same giddy smile she had worn before.

"Yeah, we would!"

"Alrigh-" he suddenly stopped when he heard a very familiar voice.

"Hey! How the hell did you get pass the entrance exam!?" Came the boisterous voice of Bakugou. Tex grinded his teeth as he let out a small growl.

"Oh… yippee," Tex drawled. "The bomb boy got in. Great… What do you want, Bakugou?" He continued as he turned to face Kachaan.

"I wanna know just how the hell you got in, you bastard!"

"I passed. Duh. I got fifth, actually."

"YOU WHAT!?"

Tex sighed. "Do I need to repeat myself?"

"Oh, hey Tex! Hey, Bakugou," Tex and Bakugou both turned towards the door to the classroom. There they found Izuku, accompanied by the blue haired boy with glasses and chestnut-haired girl, waving at both of them. "Glad to see you both passed the entrance exam!"

"Indeed, I congratulate you two on successfully completing the entrance exam!" Came the authoritative voice of the blue-haired boy, Tenya Iida.

"Yeah, great job!" Cheered the chestnut-haired girl, Uraraka Ochako.

"If you're here to make friends, do it after class." The classroom turned their attention to ragged looking man with a baggy silver scarf glaring at them with indifference. "Now put on your P.E. uniforms and meet me at the gym grounds."

* * *

 **AN: Whew! That took me a long time to write! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this first chapter. The second chapter probably won't come out till much later, but you never know. I actually got the idea for Tex from a Marvel character named Slapstick and Mr. Mxyzptlk from Superman. Tex will also be calling Izuku "D" from now on.**

 **Until the next chapter!**


End file.
